1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to light-responsive field effect mode semiconductor devices and, more particularly, to such semiconductor devices, of which the widening effects of a depletion layer are controlled by photoelectromotive force to thereby control the presence and absence of a channel between source and drain electrodes therein. Upon application of radiant energy the channel emerges while the depletion layer disappears. Electric signals are taken off from the opposing sides of the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional device responsive to photo energy, essentially comprises a semiconductor device for converting radiant energy to electric signals and another semiconductor device for developing output signals by the electric signals. Even if the conventional device is incorporated into a same semiconductor chip, a considerable large area of the semiconductor chip is unavoidably required because of the semiconductor devices needed.